1. Field
The present disclosure relates to portable vegetation treatment systems.
2. Background
Chemically-based fluids, such as pesticides, surfactants, and drift control agents are often used to control unwanted pests and/or vegetation. These chemically-based fluids are typically manufactured as concentrates, and subsequently mixed with a water-based diluent in often cumbersome spray-tanks before application.
Particular care must be taken by those who handle and use concentrates, as serious harm can occur upon improper exposure. Due to safety concerns, among other reasons, some manufacturers of chemically-based fluids elect to sell ready-to-use formulations to eliminate the potential for applicator-exposure to chemically-based concentrates.
For economic reasons, however, many consumers still desire to use concentrated chemically-based fluids such as pesticide concentrates. Because of their concentrated nature, pesticide-concentrates are generally more cost effective than ready-to-use versions. Manufacturers of pesticide-concentrates must, therefore, provide consumers with specific application instructions, which include acceptable types of diluents and appropriate diluent-concentrate mixing ratios.
Before application, pesticide-concentrates are diluted with water or other suitable diluent(s) within a mixing tank, which is then transported to areas identified for treatment. The mixing tank represents the bulkiest and heaviest component of conventional pesticide-concentrate application equipment, often requiring large trucks, boats or other transport vehicles of sufficient size and capacity to accommodate the mixing tank and additional system components. Typically, these transport vehicles are configured to support mixing tanks, pumping systems, spray-hoses, couplings, and additional components required to facilitate mixing and distribution of the pesticide-concentrate after mixing with a diluent.
Some pesticide-concentrate distribution systems have proposed sourcing water-diluent from a lake or river. However, these systems still require the use of large and heavy mixing tanks. Therefore, for transporting purposes, these systems still require use of vehicles which are particularly large.
Other systems have attempted to use pumping systems and conduits for mixing purposes which lessen the footprint occupied by vegetation treatment systems. But in operation, these latter systems are known to encounter various problems. Frequently these problems involve effectively and consistently overcoming pressures within the system, blending a pre-mixed concentrate with a diluent at specified ratios, and distributing prepared product.
In view of the limitations of these and other proposed systems, there is a clear need for improved treatment systems. The present invention fulfills many of these needs and provides further related advantages, as described in the following summary.